A dream come true?
by terminatorluvr
Summary: What if Aya had accepted Yuhi's feelings and they became a couple? How would Touya feel about these events and would he feel jealousy? AyaxYuhi, YuhivsTouya


Yuhi was in bad with minor burns after Yuki Urakawa had attacked them then committed suicide after learning the truth about Mr. Hayama. He felt bad for her that she had been used and hurt like that but was not happy that she had attacked them like that.

Suddenly Aya entered the room with a tray of food for him making Yuhi feel much happier and her outfit made him excited. She had her hair tied in a ponytail that ended at her shoulders, a short sleeved red top that ended above her belly and a pair of white mini shorts that ended under her butt. "Hi Yuhi I brought you some food it may not be as good as yours but I am kinda good at making Miso soup, boiled rice and green matcha tea" she said cheerfully placing the tray upon the table near his bed.

Yuhi smiled "Thanks I was getting kinda hungry I guess this food will help my strength return more than the medicine" he said kindly. He knew that Aya tried very hard at cooking even though she made a lot of mistakes but it was true she was improving.

Yuhi began eating then stopped making Aya worried "What is it? Is the soup too cold? Is the rice not boiled properly I know it's the Tea it's not the right temperature of made properly right?" she said panicking.

Yuhi looked at her "Aya this…" he began making Aya nervous "This tastes really good!" he said cheerfully and began to eat properly.

Aya was stunned "Really you mean it I'm so happy!" she cried cheerfully and watched Yuhi enjoy his food.

_**After**_

Aya began clearing up the plates and gave them to Oda Q who took them to the kitchen so she could keep Yuhi company some more "You feel better you must have been really hungry" she said kindly.

Yuhi stretched "yeah that felt really good" but then suddenly he winced "ouch I forgot my burns are still healing" he said awkwardly. Aya chuckled making Yuhi's heart ache with love he had never met another girl like her before he wanted to make her his but Touya was on her mind 24/7 but he was determined.

Aya saw Yuhi's dazed face and came closer worriedly "Yuhi you ok you seem kinda distant maybe I should let you rest" she said but Yuhi pulled her close before she could leave. This stunned Aya and she tried to get free but Yuhi had hold of her tightly "Yuhi what…what are you doing?" she asked shyly her cheeks turning red.

Yuhi's grip tightened making her wince slightly "Aya…ever since we met…since you started living here I…I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he cried.

Aya's eyes widened "Yuhi…" she said in a small shy voice unable to believe what she was hearing.

Yuhi pulled her away so he look into her eyes "Aya I know you like Touya but he's not the right guy for you he's heartless and cold he doesn't give a second thought to killing people I LOVE you and will always be here for you" he said gently.

Aya bowed her head her face bright red "Yuhi…I'll consider it but could you give me some time to think" she said quietly to which Yuhi released her and she ran out of the room.

As Aya ran down the hall Suzumi spotted her as she made her way to the bathroom "I wonder what's wrong with Aya?" she thought.

_**In bathroom**_

Aya sat in the furo enjoying the warm water and thought about what Yuhi had said it was very hard to take in since this whole time she had seen him as a friend and nothing else. As she got out of the bath Ceres suddenly appeared in the reflection of the mirror making her jump "Ceres you scared me!" she cried dropping her towel.

Ceres sighed "what is there to be afraid of I am merely the being that resides within you" she said calmly in a stern tone.

The fact that Ceres was talking to her like a parent or teacher again annoyed Aya "Do you have to be so strict all the time geez" she said irritably covering herself up with the towel and untying her hair.

"Have you thought about what Yuhi said to you earlier?" Ceres asked to which Aya froze to the spot as she had tried to forget about it.

Aya wrapped her arms around herself "I…I like Yuhi and he's a good friend but I like Touya and…" she began but Ceres stopped her.

"Aya that man is a minion for the Mikage's his only interest is in KIDNAPPING me he has no interest in you whatsoever he would kill someone who got in his way at the drop of a hat! Yuhi is right he's a better choice he cares for you and will always protect you valiantly!" Ceres snapped crossly. Aya's eyes widened and she began to tremble she was aware of this but she had tried to close her eyes and make herself believe that this wasn't true and that Touya truly cared for her.

_**Later**_

Yuhi was sat in his room thinking about his confession to Aya and was beginning to regret it he laughed to himself sadly "What a joke I was foolish to think she'd actually consider me of course she'd choose the pretty boy".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Aya entered shyly wearing a pink bed robe "Um Yuhi can we talk?"

Yuhi blushed "Um sure come on in" he said shyly to which Aya sat beside him on the bed her own face bright red.

Aya took a deep breath "I considered what you said to me earlier" Aya said clenching her fists to which Yuhi felt a deep worry within him. There was a long 5 minute silence and then Aya said "I…I've decided to choose you Yuhi".

Yuhi goes quiet then grabs Aya happily "Oh Aya I've dreamed of this day I'll never leave you I swear I will always be faithful to only you".

Aya wraps her arms around Yuhi's back and closes her eyes "Its better this way I can be happy and I will not be betrayed by him because I know Yuhi loves me for me and not because of Ceres" she thought to herself.

_**In living room**_

Suzumi sips her tea and smiles "It seems Yuhi and Aya have become a couple" she said smiling warmly.

Mrs. Q drops the tray and gasps "Really how good for Yuhi does that mean there will be a wedding" she said happily.

Suzumi bonks her on the head and sighs dramatically "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Mrs. Q it's still early let's give it some time".

Mrs. Q rubs her head crossly "Well I suppose you have a point but what about the main house should we tell them the news?" she asked.

Suzumi smiles "Yes I do believe father-in-law would be happy to hear that Yuhi has found himself a girlfriend…" she said taking a sip of her tea.

Mrs. Q looks worried "But what about Tomonori?" she asks. Suzumi gives Mrs. Q a sweet look "One less girl for him to interfere with" she said with an icy tone


End file.
